The future of a handshake
by lollyholly6teen
Summary: Harry's live changes when he one day finds a book lying in his bed. A book that changes what was supposed to be his future.
1. A meeting with a book

**OMG! First fanficton writen by me! Yay! Exiting! I hope it's good O.o Anyways... I hope you'll enjoy 3**

**Disclamer: I solemly swear that I do NOT own Harry Potter**

_'Writing' _

"Talking"

* * *

><p><strong>A meeting with a book<strong>

_'My name is Harry James Potter.'_

_ 'Hello Harry.'_

The boy would have tumbled backwards if it was not for all the noise it would have made. Instead he made do with starring disbelievingly at the book in front of him. The book he had found lying on the tiny bed in the cupboard he lived in.

_ 'Who are you?'_ The boy wrote. Holding his breath he looked at the page and waited.

He did not wait long before a simple word formed on the page, right under the words he had written himself: '_You.'_

He slammed the book shut and backed as far away as he could, which really was not that much in that little room of his. Pulling himself together before reluctantly taking the book and lying it under the mattress. And it was just in time because just a second later a violent banging on the cupboard door was heard.

"Get up you lazy boy," a female said in a pinched voice. The familiar sound of the door being unlocked made the boy winch. Of course he liked to get out of the small cupboard that his relatives had been so 'generous' to let him sleep in, but staying in there was still better than actually having to be near those relatives of his. "Get out hear and make some breakfast and make it quick."

"Yes aunt Petunia," he said while going into the kitchen. He had made the same breakfast so many times before that he did not even have to concentrate to make it. Instead he let his thoughts wander to the book now lying under his mattress waiting for him. So many unanswered questions was rooming his head. Questions he wanted to ask the book. But that was stupid, there were no way that he could actually talk to a book. He must have been hallucinating. Somewhere in his mind he sincerely hoped he was not.

The day had gone like any other non-school day. His uncle and aunt, Vernon and Petunia, had asked him to do stupid things like making them food, doing the dishes, doing their lawn, cleaning the house, making more food, dishes again and then taking care of Petunia's stupid flowers before they once again lucked him up in the cupboard for the night. So now he was lying on his bed in the dark waiting for sleep to take him. But it did not. He was still thinking constantly about the book which was still lying were he had left it that morning. He refused to take it out. At least not while his relatives were still awake. Over him he heard Dudley, Petunia and Vernon's son, his cousin, walk up the stairs like an elephant would if they could actually walk on stairs. With each stomp dirt loosened and drizzled into the cupboard and unto every surface in there. The boy just sighed and rolled onto his side as to not get to much dirt onto his face.

A little less than two hours later did he finally hear his uncle as the last one move up the stairs. As he sat up on the bed he waited to hear the earth shaking sound of Vernon's storing before taking out the book. He did not wait long before the house was shaking with every intake of breath his uncle made. Fetching a flashlight, which he had snatched from the garage a few months prior, he opened the book. His eyes widened as he looked at the page, the first page, the page he had been writing on earlier that day. It was blank. He turned the page. Blank. Turned again. Blank. Panic was rising in him as he flipped the pages faster and faster until there was no pages left in the book. Had he really been hallucinating? He could not have, could he? Turning to the first page again he took a few deep breaths before lowering the pencil to the paper. But what should he write? He did not know. He could start the same way he had before. But the book would probably think of him as strange repeating himself like that. Lost in his own thoughts he nearly did not see the ink black words that formed on the page.

'_Hello again Harry.'_

The boy once again stared disbelievingly at the pages. He could not believe the book talked to him. Without thinking he quickly wrote under the ink: '_So I'm not crazy?'_

' _No, you're not.' _He could almost fell the laughter that came with the reply through the book and blushed. He knew it had been a silly question but he had to ask.

Shaking his head he lowered the pencil down on the page once again. '_And who did you say you were again?'_

_ ' I'm you.'_

He frowned at the answer not really understanding what it meant. '_What do you mean?'_

_ 'I'm you from another time. Form the future. Well, another future considering the fact that I didn't have a magic book with another me inside when I was a child.'_

_ 'What?' _The boy asked confused.

_ 'It's complicated.' _The book wrote with a sigh.

'_Tell me anyway.' _The boy pleaded.

_ 'No. Another time maybe.'_

_ 'Damn.'_ Laughter leaped out of the book by his reply and the boy could not help but smile. If being crazy meant that he could talk to this book then he did not mind being a little crazy.

_ 'So Harry, how old are you now?'_

_ 'I turned 10 a few days ago.'_

_ 'Hmmm…' _The boy could fell the book thinking. Not wanting to interrupt so he waited patiently for it to continue. '_It's only a year 'till your 11 birthday then.'_

_ 'Is that important?' _For as long as he could remember his birthday had never meant anything so he could not help feeling a bit exited that it might be important for the future him that lived in the book.

'_Maybe.'_ That answer made the boy punt a little because he could fell the smile playing on the books lips if it even had any that is. Apparently he was not the only one who could feel the other because the book started laughing at him which made him punt more. But only for a little while before a smile creped onto his face.

The days passed faster than ever before for Harry. He found time to write in the book almost every morning before his relatives woke up and every night before he went to sleep. He never took it out from the cupboard in fear that his uncle or aunt would take it from him. The book had told him many things such as the fact that he was a wizard and other weird things like that. He never doubted the book though even though the things it told him sounded ridiculous in the beginning. Being told by a book, or anyone for that matter, that you were a wizard should have made him question it but for some reason he did not. He trusted the book and knew it would tell him the truth.

One winter evening he was sitting on his bed, Indian-style, with a frown on his forehead. He looked at the page he had been writing on. The words the book had written. It had told him something weird which was not uncommon. The unusual part was that Harry did not quite understand what it meant.

'_So…' _He started writing. '_If these horcruxes are a piece of someone's sole… Does that mean this is a horcrux then?'_ The book had told him that horcruxes were very dark magic so why had the future Harry sent this Harry a horcrux?

'_Yes in a way I guess it is.'_ Neither of them wrote anything else, and Harry was about to close the book for the night when words once again started to form on the page: '_In some way I think this is different form a horcrux. You see, horcruxes are made with a sacrifice. You basically have to kill someone to create one but I didn't.' _

_ 'Then how'-_

_ 'I was killed.'_ Harry sat still. He was sure that the others could hear his beating heart even over the lout snores from uncle Vernon. '_I was killed by a man I thought was dead. A man I respected.'_

_ 'Why?' _Harry had to ask. For once he was glad they could not talk face to face. He was sure he would have cried then.

'_Power,'_ was the only answer he got. He sat there in silence for a long time and when he finally could bear to look down the words were gone and new words had taken their place: '_You should go to sleep.'_

_ 'Okay,' _the boy wrote with shaky hands.

_ 'Goodnight Harry.'_

_ 'Goodnight.'_


	2. Out 'n About

**Yay! Followers! and 7 of them for that matter! Makes me happy ^^**

**Anyways in this Chapter we're kind of meeting Hagrid... Woops Spoilers (- Who reference anyone?) *cough* *cough* Well... Sorry for bad Hagrid language 'n all but I'm not that good at it... Woopsie ^^"**

**Disclamers: I do not own Harry Potter because If I did I would be JK Rowling, and I would be a queen, and I would be awesome! But no... I'm just me... Sorry to dissapoint you...**

**Anyway! Hope you like the story :3**

_'writing in book'_

"Talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Out 'n About<strong>

_'Running from letters… No matter how you look at it it's pathetic.'_

_ 'Well, your uncle has always been pathetic.'_

_ 'He's your uncle too!'_

_ 'No, I'm pretty sure he's just your uncle.' _The book laughed while Harry pounded. Lying on the floor Harry turned his head to look at his cousin's watch. Dudley was lying on the couch, snoring like his father. His mouth was wide open and Harry could not help but wonder if he was inhaling all the dust in the room like some vacuum cleaner.

_'5 minutes till midnight.'_

_ 'Exited?' _

_ 'Yes! I can't wait to get away from hear.'_ The book chuckled lightly. _'And you're sure he'll come?'_

_ 'Of course, it's Hagrid we're talking about.'_

_ 'Well, how would I know? I've never met him.' _Harry wrote pounding again.

_'Don't worry, he'll come.'_

As the minutes ticked by Harry kept glancing at the watch on Dudley's wrist when finally the clock struck twelve. He looked down and smiled at the words in the book: _'Happy birthday Harry.'_ Closing the book, he stood up as a more than eleven feet hairy man came barging into the little house tipping the door as he did so.

The man looked intimidating towering over everyone in the room. But then he said a simple: "Sorry 'bout 'at," before lifting the door back to its place. He suddenly seemed less dangerous. Harry remembered all the warm words the book had written about this big hairy half giant and could not help the small smile that formed at his lips.

Harry had of course acted surprised when Hagrid had told him that he was a wizard. He could not just say: "I knew that," while his relatives thought he knew nothing about the wizarding world. It was a surprise though when aunt Petunia had told him how his parents really died. Though the book had told him that winter that his parents had not died in a car accident as he had been led to believe, it would not say any more than that.

So when Hagrid was flying away from the little house in the middle of no were, Harry turned in the relatively big sidecar on the half giants flying motorcycle so that he was almost facing the man. Then he opened the book and started to write. _'They were blown up?'_

_ 'Nahh,' _came the reply. _'More like Avada Kedavra-ed'_

_ 'Like the killing curse?'_ Harry was surprised. The book had told him about the Unforgivables but he had never thought his parents were killed by one. _'Why?'_

_ 'Some stup'-_

"Wha's 'at 'Arry?" Harry looked up at Hagrid. The half giant was sending him half glances, trying to see where he was flying while trying to see what Harry was doing. "A diary?"

"Ah, yes." Harry lied. "I would like to write everything down while I still remember it all." He smiled up at the big man. Harry liked the half giant and did not like to lie to him, but it was nice that some one cared for what he was doing for once.

"'Ell then, 'ou just 'ride then," Hagrid said smiling at the boy before turning his attention back to flying.

Once again Harry turned his attention back to the book and the words it had formed on the paper.

_'Some stupid prophesy. Which by the way was some bloody bullshit!'_ Even while talking with Hagrid, Harry had felt the anger coming from the book. Knowing by now that he could calm the book down by calming down himself he started taking deep breaths until new words formed on the page: _'Okay, okay, I'm calm you bloody brat!'_

Trying to hide his smile Harry ducked his head down behind the book. _'So what happen?'_

_ '_"_Neither can live while the other survives" is what the prophesy said. Light vs. dark. Harry Potter vs. Voldemord.'_

_ 'Good vs. evil,'_ Harry wrote in understanding.

_ 'Yes but what is good and what is evil? Vernon and Petunia had the perfect live. To the outside world anyway. People probably considered them good.'_

_ 'I don't understand.'_

_ 'You will.'_

_ 'When?'_

_ 'With time. You've only started learning about the wizarding world last year.'_

_ 'Which is earlier than you,' _Harry teased before he closed the book.

The Leaky Caldron was full of people. Some wore robes while some wore muggle clothes. There were people of all ages. In a corner two elderly men were playing a game of chess which seemed to be moving by itself. In the other end of the room a woman was sitting trying to feed her two identical boys, probably twins, some baby food of some sort while apparently using magic to stir the cup of coffee standing on the table. Harry followed behind Hagrid while trying to see and hear everything, trying to learn everything about this new world. The half giant stopped in front the desk but Harry did not bother with what Hagrid had to say. Instead he snatched words out of conversations trying to remember all the things the book had told him. He suddenly felt Hagrid's large hand land on his shoulder and looked up to see the eyes of the man behind the desk turn wide. "Would you look at that," the man said in something that sounded like awe. "It's Harry Potter."

_Oh bullock,_ Harry thought before he was surrounded by people who wanted to greet him and shake his hand. The book had warned him that this would happen. Though even with a warning he had not been prepared for this. It was overwhelming with all the people surrounding him. Suffocating even. His hand was dragged from hand to hand. The boy was unable to keep up with all the different people, so he was grateful when Hagrid directed him into another room just beside the other. There were really nothing mush in there, just an old brick wall. Then the half giant took out his umbrella wand and tapped some pattern on the wall before stepping back. The bricks started to move forming a gate to a street filled with people and shops. Hagrid smiled down at him before happily saying: "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

_Diagon Alley,_ Harry thought amazed before following the big man down the street.


	3. A Weasley with glim

**And so I present to you chapter 3! I'm so happy people like my story 3**

**Please bare in mind that I have nothing against Ronald Weasley while reading this story :3 (for mere of my rambeling look at the end of this chapter)**

**Disclamer: So it was christmas ont only a month ago and JKR did not send me the rights to Harry Potter...**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>A Weasley with Glim<strong>

The older version of Harry Potter, the future Harry Potter, was sitting Indian-style on… He did not know what he was sitting on. It was something that mush he knew. The place he was sitting in was plain white. Not unconfutable white or about-to-go-crazy white. It was a warm white. As if he was forever in someone's embrace and it went on forever. There was no top or bottom and no sides either. Only white. Except for the big screen that was in front of him where he could see everything his younger self was doing. He did not mind being there. He wanted to give that little boy the life he did not have himself. The life he lost. He would not let that boy fell the betrayal, fell the hatred, fell the sorrow and the loss he had to go through. Closing his eyes tight he felt the room became warmer, holding him tighter, asking him to stop looking inward on all the bad things that had happened so long ago. He opened his eyes and looked up. A smile playing on his lips as he saw the raven haired boy fall down exhausted on his bed in the cupboard under the stairs.

_ 'Rough day?'_ Harry looked at the words in the book and wondered like so many times before how the book knew what he was doing.

He sighed and wrote a simple: _'Yes.'_

_ 'Did you have fun?'_

_ 'A little.'_

_ 'A little?' _The book repeated with a smile.

_ 'I don't know, everyone were just all over me because I'm "Harry Potter." It was like they didn't even look at me but The-boy-who-lived instead."_ Harry sighed again while trying to be as silent as possible with his frustrations. He was sure the others would not hear him with Vernon's snoring but he still wanted to be on the safe side.

_ 'Ah, I know what you mean. I never got used to it.'_

Harry groaned in frustration and buried his head in the mattress. After a while though he looked up again. _'There was this boy though.'_

_ 'Oh?'_ Wrote the book surprised.

_ 'He didn't have that glim in his eyes you know? I mean most of the people who came up to talk to me had that glim in their eyes. And they were kind of looking at me as if I was something they could use… Do you know what I mean?'_

_ 'Yes, unfortunately you'll see more of that in the future.'_

Harry groaned again. _'Anyways… That boy he wasn't looking at me like that. He was just talking to me like I was any other.'_

_ 'Which you are,' _the book reminded him. _'Who was this boy?"_

_ 'I don't know. He didn't say his name. But he was a blond boy though. With slick back hair.'_ The book did not answer to this but Harry did not seem to notice though. _'He was a real prick though.'_ This seemed to make the book laugh and soon the boy had fallen asleep after his busy day.

Harry stalked angrily past the many trains at Kings crossing. Having been dropped of like that by his relatives had made him really angry. He had not expected any less but still. At least he knew where he was going. Or he thought he knew. The book had told him that the only thing he had to do was go into the brick wall between platform nine and ten which Harry did not think would be as easy as the book made it sound like. But it also said that if he could not find his way he just had to follow the redheads. And just like that he saw them. A group of red haired boys who followed a red haired woman who kept talking about muggles and fare to little space. He set of to catch up with them as they neared the wall at the platforms. The woman started sending the boys of one by one while Harry stood and looked amazed as they all ran into the wall and disappeared. The book had told him about it but it was still so different seeing it in real life. "Uhm, Excuse me," Harry said before the seemingly last one was about to take off. The woman turned and looked at him with a big smile. "Would you mind showing me how to get to the platform?"

"Of course dear," the woman said happily to him while he stepped forward. "I'm guessing it's your first time at Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said with a smile.

"Well don't you worry its Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well," she indicated to the last red haired boy. Harry looked at the boy who just smiled at him. He looked harmless but Harry felt how Ron's eyes seemed search him until they landed on his forehead. And just like that did Harry knew that he did not like the boy. He had that look in his eyes. That glim.

Ron walked through the train opening every cabin on his way. He had to find the raven haired boy, Harry Potter. Everyone had heard of the boy, he was like a legend. The boy who killed you-know-who as a baby. The-boy-who-lived. And therefore Ron now walked the train trying to find the boy. Ron was after all a strategist. He knew that if he wanted just a bit of the fame provided by the-boy-who-lived he had to be the first to befriend him. Harry had not been seen in the wizarding world ever sins the death of you-know-who until just recently. Which meant that he probably did not know anyone yet. He would need a friend, and Ron was that friend.

Stopping in front of a cabin Ron put on his most innocent face before sliding the door open. Inside Harry looked up from the book he was sitting with. "Is that seat taken?" Ron asked nodding toward the seat opposite from Harry's. "There's really no seats left."

Harry mentally cursed, but shook his head as a reply before turning back to the book. They wrote a bit back and forth before Harry finally became too irritated with the boy across from him. _'He keeps staring at me!'_

_ 'I can see that.' _The book replied half laughing at him.

_ 'Again with that I-can-see-you thing? It's weird.' _A few days prior Harry had asked the book how it was able to know what he did all the time. It was weird knowing someone was always looking at you. At the same time it was very comforting knowing someone who cared about you was looking out for you.

_ 'Maybe, but practical.'_

_ 'I guess.' _Harry heard Ron clear his throat and finally decided to look up from the book. Ron still had that glim from earlier in his eyes twinkling and making him look way to exited to be sitting in a cabin with some "stranger". Ron was a bit irritated though. It was obvious that Harry was ignoring him and that was not part of the plan.

"I'm Ron by the way," he said. "Ron Weasley."

Harry sighed mentally knowing that he had to reply. It seemed ridiculous to Harry when he knew that the boy already knew who he has. He replied anyway though. "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened though the glim did not disappear. In fact it seemed to twinkle more than before. "Harry Potter? Really?" Harry did not reply because he felt there was no reason to do so. "Bloody hell," Ron leaned back as if in shock.

Harry gave the other boy a small smile, though it was miles from reaching his eyes, before turning back to his book again.

_ 'He's good at acting I'll give him that.'_

_ 'Trust me, he gets better over the years.'_

_ 'You knew him?"_ Harry asked shocked.

_ 'Knew him? He was my best friend. Next to Hermione of course.'_

_ 'Who?'_

The book chuckled lightly. _'You might just meet her one day.'_

_ 'Okay then_.' The boy wrote having learned already that there were just some things the book would not tell him. _'What happened?'_

_ 'Hmm… Ask me again tonight when you've been sorted into your house and I might tell you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :3 Next chapter will be LONG! Hope that's okay ^^"<strong>

**Anyways... Just if you wanted to know a bit about this Ron I've made... As I said, I've got nothing against Ron but if I want the story to go the way I want it to go then Ron's in the way... Sorry Ron. Because he's so good at chess I thought he might be a good stratigist but because he's so hot tempered then he has the tendensy to do things without thinking.**

**Please revew it mapes me happy 3**


	4. What did the hat say?

**And yet another chapter ^^ This one it long though O.O I don't know... I just couldn't stop my self ^^"**

**Anyways... See you at the end ;)**

**Disclamer: Seriously, all respect to the queen, but if I had writen Harry Potter the story had been so much diffrent but probably not as interesting... I wonder if JKR whould have written a fanfic about Harry Potter if someone ells than her had made it...**

**Enjoy 3**

"Speaking"

_"Hat speaking/comunicating with hat"_

* * *

><p><strong>What did the hat say?<strong>

After a few hours of trying to ignore Ron, while being as polite as possible of course, Harry finally had enough. Ron had tried everything to drag Harry into a conversation from talking about the national Quidditch team to even talking about his stupid pet rat! Nothing seemed to work making both boys frustrated. Ron because he could not seem to get through to other the boy, and Harry because he just simply did not like the redhead. Harry stood up and walked to the cabin door taking his book with him. He did not trust Ron and therefore did not want it to be lying for the red haired boy to take. Looking at the other boy over his shoulder he simply said: "I'm going to take a walk through the train," before walking out of the cabin. Ron let a frustrated growl escape his throat once the door had slid closed. It was harder becoming Harry Potter's friend than he had originally thought.

Harry stalked slowly through the train not really knowing where he was going. He looked around seeing that some cabin doors were open while some was not. Looking into one he saw a bunch of kids, who seemed older than himself, all in Gryffindor colours. It was mostly boys, all surrounding a dark skin coloured boy. The boy was sitting with a cage with a spider inside. A tarantula. Two red haired, identical boys seemed overly excited and made a big fuss over the spider. _Must be Weasleys, _Harry thought before he continued his walk.

After some time Harry neared a cabin where a bushy, brown haired girl stood in the entrance. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville have lost it."

"A toad!?" A disgusted voice came from inside the cabin. Harry saw that it was the same boy he had talked to at Madam Malkin's the day he went to Diagon alley with Hagrid. "Why would anyone bring a toad on board!?"

"So you haven't seen it then?" The girl asked, with her nose as far in the air as she could without losing her balance.

"Someone probably threw it out the window," Harry said absentmindedly. Not realising that he had said it out loud before everyone turned to look at him.

The bushy haired girl glared at him for a second before letting a smirk crawl onto her lips. "Or stepped on it, but I couldn't very well say that to Neville now could I?"

"Just tell him that you searched the whole train and that he must have forgotten it at home or something," the blond boy said waving dismissively at her. Looking at him, he seemed uninterested but his grey eyes showed that contrary the tone in his voice he was quite amused.

"I have already tried that," the girl sighed and slumped down in one of the seats losing some of her stuck up appearance doing so. Harry followed her into the cabin and absently closed the door. It would after all not be good if this Neville actually heard them. "He started crying like some oversized baby and began blabbering about his grandmother or something. I had to promise to look through the train again just to make him shut up."

"Oh poor you," Harry said with a smile earning him another glare from the girl.

"So what's with the hair?" Said a black haired girl. If she had been a snake she would probably be spitting venom on the other girl right about now. She was obviously not fond of no longer being the only girl in the room. They were six in the cabin: the blond boy, the bushy haired girl, the black haired girl, Harry and to big guys who seemed to be just as smart as the toad they had just been talking about.

The bushy haired girl lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "there is just so much muggles can do when it comes to insane hair."

"Wait you're a muggle born?" The other girl asked in disguised.

"Unfortunately you can't choose your own parents."

"What joy that would be," Harry said in a dreamy voice making the bushy haired girl laugh and make the blond send a smirk their way.

They talked for about fifteen minutes or so, or Harry the bushy haired girl and the blond boy did considering that the others did not feel like talking to the two intruders, before the bushy haired girl got up brushing invisible dust of her robe. "Well I should probably find Neville and tell him the awful news that I still couldn't seem to find his beloved toad," she said sounding full of concern before letting a smirk reappear on her face. "And you should probably go change before the train stops." She then said to Harry. With a sigh Harry got up and went back to the cabin he was sharing with Ron Weasley.

Once again making his way through the train Harry noted some unused seats in some of the cabins. _There's really no seats left huh,_ Harry thought with a bitter smile. It was just another thing to add to the list of reasons why he did not like the redhead.

Harry was glad to see Hagrid again when the train stopped. The happy moment was short though when he was pushed into a boat with Ron and a boy that seemed to be that Neville guy the bushy haired girl had been talking about. Sailing on the lake slowly approaching the school Harry looked back to see tears in Neville's eyes. He could not help but smile thinking that the lumpy boy should not have taken the stupid toad with him if he was going to lose it so easily. Turning around Harry finally focused on the sight of the school. And what a sight. He had never seen anything like it before. The school looked more like a castle than a school, and it was almost glowing in the moonlight.

All the first year students walked quickly from the shore following Hagrid to the castle. Ron began talking about some test they were to take or something to get sorted into the different houses but Harry was not listening. Instead he looked around to see if he could spot the blond or the bushy haired girl somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey," came a voice accompanied with a small hand landing on his shoulder.

Harry looked to his right and smiled. "Great save me form that thing," he whispered to the bushy haired girl pointing at Ron who was walking at his other side.

"Can't do that. I think he's attached," she said giggling. Harry groaned making the girl laugh even more.

"What's your name anyway?" He said after some time.

"Hermione Granger. You?"

"Harry Potter."

The girl's eyes went wide, "no way! How didn't I see that!?" Harry could not help but laugh at the girl's reaction. He could understand why the book liked her so much. She did not seem to mind who he was at all. "Well it doesn't matter anyway," she sighed with a smile and linked their arms together as they approached the schools Great hall.

Outside of the hall stood a middle-aged witch. She had black hair assembled in a bun, green robes and a pointy hat. Harry could not help but think that she kind of looked like the witches form the children's books in the muggle world.

"'Ere's the first year stu'nts Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid before leaving the students to the green witch.

After he had left the Professor began telling them that they had to be sorted into the four different houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry tuned it out having been told all of it by the book already. He tried to look for the blonde boy but could not see him. Then the witch left saying she had to make sure everything was ready for their arrival, and that she would be back after a little while.

"What is this I hear?" Harry looked to his right and smiled faintly as he saw the blond boy move towards him. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He sounded a bit spiteful but both Harry and Hermione saw the amusement in the boy's eyes and knew this act of his was just for show. "I didn't get to introduce myself, I'm Draco Malfoy." A snort was heard behind Harry making them all turn to see Ron standing trying to hide a smile. "You think my name in funny do you?" The blond snapped. "I guess I don't need to ask yours," his voice had become icy cold as he looked down on the redhead. "Red hair and a hand-me-down rope, you must be a Weasley." The other two had a hard time keeping a straight face not laughing at that statement. The blond turned once again to Harry, "you will soon learn that some wizards are better than others." At that Draco looked at Hermione silently indicating that she was one of these "better wizards." She gave him the smallest of nods in understanding. Again he turned to Harry and smirked at him while holding his hand out towards the boy. "I can help you with that."

"Thanks," Harry said while taking the offered hand sending an identical smirk back at the blonde. "I appreciate the offer," he continued sending a side glance at Ron.

Only seconds after that was Draco being tapped on the shoulder by a not very amused looking McGonagall. The boy rolled his eyes before walking back to his place between the two big guys and the girl he had been sitting with in the train. "We are ready for you now," the Professor said once everyone had settled down and let them all through the doors.

It was a ginormous room with four long tables, one for each house. At the very end of the room, up a few steps, was a smaller table were all the professors were seated. Harry looked at the enchanted ceiling with awe. It looked like the night sky with a moon shining down on them.

"It's not the real ceiling you know," Hermione told him matter of fact. "It's just a spell they've used."

"You don't say," Harry replied sending her an arrogant smile.

"Oh shut up!" She said hitting his arm lightly while Harry laughed.

The Professor suddenly came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs telling them to wait there. Then she moved up to a stool, which was placed in front of the Professors' table, and picked up the hat and the scroll that was lying on it. "When I call your name you will step forward. You will sit yourself on the stool and I will then place the sorting hat on you. It will then tell you which house you will be in." And then she began calling the students one by one. Alphabetically after last name of course.

Beside Harry Ron said something about fighting a troll and being cheated or something like that. "What's he talking about?" Hermione whispered.

"I have no idea, and I honestly don't want to know."

After a while of the Professor calling different students she called: "Granger, Hermione." Hermione suddenly felt nervous but Harry just took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She smiled at him briefly before turning and walking the stairs. She sat and the professor placed the hat on her head. It darkened her vision completely.

"_Such ambition,"_ the hat whispered in her ear. "_And such love for knowledge, but not quite a Ravenclaw."_

_"I'm not that strict,"_ she thought to the hat.

_"And you're beginning to break loose from the ropes that are binding you. Ahead of time even."_ The hat continued ignoring her statement.

With that the hat said loudly for the whole hall to hear: "Slytherin." When the hat left her head Hermione nearly jumped of the stool and walked down to Slytherin's table.

"I've heard all the bad wizards and witches went to Slytherin," Harry turned to look at the Red haired boy. He still had that glim in his eyes but it was faint. It was obvious that Ron was slowly giving up on becoming Harry Potter's friend. Which of course suited Harry just fine.

"And I've heard that there have been many amazing witches and wizards who went to Slytherin," with that Harry turned his back to the stunned Weasley.

Draco had been sorted into Slytherin as well and was sitting opposite Hermione both waiting to see if "The-boy-who-lived" would come to sit with them as well. Though they did not care for the title at all. They had not even realised who he was when they had talked to him on the train. Draco had been the most surprized of the two when he realised who the boy was. He had grown up learning that power was the most important thing in the world, so he should have noticed who Harry was. It was weird. And he did not have anything against Hermione who was a muggle-born. Which was another weird thing. Draco's thoughts were interrupted though when McGonagall called the name his new friend.

"Potter, Harry." The hall went silent. Everyone looked at the boy even those who had not been following the sorting. Harry suddenly became nervous with all the attention so he did the only thing he could think of. He looked over at the Slytherin table and caught the eyes of his new friends who each sent him a reassuring smile. With that he turned his attention back to the Professor and, hiding his nervousness, walked the stairs and sat himself on the stool. Soon the hat glided down covering his eyes.

_"Well, well," _the hat whispered in a voice full of laughter. _"And I who thought I would be putting you in Gryffindor this year."_

_ "Excuse me?"_ Harry thought feeling a bit insulted. He did not think he fit into the same house as Ron Weasley.

The hat ignored him though continuing his whispering. _"I should have guessed though seeing as that Granger girl fit so perfectly into Slytherin this time."_

_ "And it would be nice for you to explain." _Harry thought with a pound.

The hat laughed quietly but loud enough for McGonagall to hear it. _"I'm talking about what have already happened boy. Haven't that book of yours told you which house he himself ended up in?"_

_ "No way! He ended up in Gryffindor?"_

_ "That he did. Only because he asked me not to put him in Slytherin though."_

_ "But I want to be in Slytherin."_

_ "And you will," _the hat chuckled. _"But I need to tell you something first."_

_ "Okay, what is it?"_ The boy asked curiously.

_ "I'll let you in on a secret, something that will help you three on your way. The girl in not who she thinks she is, and that book of yours has a lot to say. Ask it about Dumbledore and send my regards."_

Before Harry could ask what it had meant it shouted for all to hear: "Slytherin." With a sigh he took of the hat and gave it to McGonagall, who looked at him oddly, before walking down to his friends.

"What took so long?" Hermione asked when he had seated himself at her side. Draco was looking at him to wanting to know the same thing.

"I'll tell you about it later," Harry answered looking at them both with a smirk. "But I think it's huge."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again :3<strong>

**Wanted to say stuff... So... Hat's awezome, he knows things XD**

**And every one knew that for Harry it was either Gryffindor or Slytherin and considering the fact that all his friends(Hermione and Draco) had been put in Slytherin it was obvious that he wanted to go there to :)**

**As for Hermione... Well everyone knows Hermione is not a Slytherin... At least not at the beginning. You must admit she's a very cunning, smart, sneeky girl. (- when she get's older that is.) Because of some things(Which will be mentioned in later chapters) she was unable to let loose and let her Slytherin side show until she gets older. But because she met Harry and Draco on the train she was able to let a little bit loose which is what the hat saw in her at her sorting. **

**Anyways... See you next time :3 Please review, love hearing form you guys 3**


	5. Split opinions

**Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I give you to today. Admitidly... They're both short -.-"**

**Disclamer: If I had made Harry Potter I would probably have put "The scarf of sexual prefrensese" in there somewere :3 (- AVPM/AVPS refrence)**

**Enjoy 3**

"Talking"  
><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Split opinions<strong>

Dumbledore was furious. How could Harry Potter end up in Slytherin? Was he not Lily and James' son? How could this have happened? And furthermore that Granger ended up in Slytherin to. This was not going according to plan. He looked down at the Slytherin table where Harry, Hermione and Draco were sitting. _It must have been that Malfoy brat's fault,_ he thought hiding a sneer behind his perfectly cheerful grandfather face, which he had practised through the years to perfection, before rising and holding his "back to Hogwarts"-speech.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting like she always did beside the headmaster at the professor's table and she was not happy. After having known the headmaster for years she had learned the ability to see through the man's many faces and she did not like what she was seeing now. He was hiding it but she knew that he was not happy with Harry in Slytherin. _You get what you deserve you old goat,_ she thought with a slight smile playing on her lips. Though it was a strict smile. She was nervous for what the old man had in store for the trio. Looking down at the Slytherin table at the three children she could not help thinking back at her conversation with the sorting hat from earlier that day.

_ Like every year Minerva had taken the sorting hat to the Grate hall way before time. She had been so nervous the first year she had been assigned to host the sorting that she had been sitting in the Grate hall with the hat hours before necessary. And like that it became a tradition. Minerva and the sorting hat would always use an hour or two talking before the actual sorting. And this year was no exception. _

_ "I'm not going to do what Albus say this time Minerva," the sorting hat said from its place on the stool. "I'm not going to place the boy in Gryffindor again."_

_ "Would you care to explain old friend?" Minerva looked at the hat with a smile. It had a tendency to talk about the new students before they arrived. Mostly it talked about things that were yet to happen to said students as the hat was capable of seeing many things._

_ "Albus asked me to place the boy in Gryffindor just like his parents had been in Gryffindor. I expect he thinks it will be easier to control him that way."_

_ Minerva frowned. Surly Albus would not mingle with the sorting. It was no one's place to interfere with the hats decisions. "This boy. Who exactly is he?"_

_ "He is the chosen one," the hat smiled mysteriously at his friend knowing that she cared for the boy though she had not seen him in many years. "Tonight he will either go to Gryffindor or Slytherin." _

_ "But," Minerva said in almost shock. "If he goes to Slytherin, like he-who-must-not-be-named, surly you don't think he will turn evil to do you?"_

_ "Ah, but Minerva my dear," the hat said still with that mysterious tone in his voice. "What is good and what it evil I wonder?"_

Now the vice headmistress was thinking the same thing as she glanced at the headmaster of Hogwarts. The leader of the light. _Does being light necessarily mean that you are good? _She thought and let her eyes wonder over her students and soon to be students with concern. A few seemed puzzled that the supposed future saviour was sitting at the Slytherin table, though many looked angry or scared. There had been many rumours about the boy traveling through the wizarding world after that night ten years ago. Not many were good. Most of them stated that he must have died alongside his parents that night. While some say that if he ever turned up he would probably become the next Dark Lord. Everyone knew he had the motivation to do so. But did he have the power? Slytherin certainty did not help his case as Slytherin house was seen as dark. Those bloody houses. Why did they have them anyways? Minerva had always thought the houses were a stupid idea. The only thing they were good for was to start rivalry throughout the school. If she, or rather when she, would become headmistress Minerva was sure she was going to change a thing or two around here. She just hoped Hogwarts would agree with her decisions.

At the end of the table sat one of the younger professors feeling torn. Severus Snape was not happy that his house was now housing Harry Potter son of his childhood nemesis and first love. But Lily had died for the brat and so he, Severus Snape head of Slytherin house was going to protect the boy. That did not mean that he had to be nice to him though. And if the boy turned out to be more dark than light… Well, only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing more to say than Hat's awesome XD AND! Minerva called Dumbledore an "old goat"! Only in her mind, but still ^^"<strong>

**Please review Love hearing from ya' ;)**


	6. Harry Potter

**Another chapter for today! YAY! Short but it's still someting right? ^^"**

**Disclamer: Nope! Won't do it! 'M not taking the honor of saying I've made Harry Potter... Not doing it! Definetly not!**

**Enjoy 3**

"Talking"  
><em>'Writing in book"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>

_'Tell me.'_

Harry was sitting in his four poster bed in his dorm room that night. Having given Draco and Hermione a promise to tell them everything soon, though he did not know what to say. He was sitting in the dark with the book on his lab. The only light came from the Lumos he had cast. A spell the book had learned him not long after he had gotten his wand.

_'Tell you what?' _It asked him.

_ 'Everything.'_

_ 'Hmmm… Well there is a lot to tell.'_

_ 'Start with Dumbledore.' _Nothing. The book did not answer at first. So Harry continued, _'the sorting hat said you had a lot to tell me.'_

A slight nervous lough came from the book, _'that I do.'_

_ 'Will you tell me then?'_

_ 'I guess,' _the book sighed. _'But promise me that you'll never show the man how you really fell about him, okay?'_

_ 'Okay.'_

_ 'Albus Dumbledore is a man that will do everything for the purpose of the grader good.'_

_ 'So… He's doing something good?'_

_ 'Perhaps. If you think his believes are the right way to go then I guess he's doing something good.'_

_ 'That everything dark is evil no matter what and who it is. Witches, wizards, werewolves. Everything that is not labelled light must be evil. He believes that mixing the blood between the magical races and creatures are wrong and it ruins our blood. But breeding with muggles and weakening our magic is fine.'_

_ 'But wouldn't the magical world be dying out if everyone had children with muggles instead of people with magic?'_

_ 'I believe it will.'_

_ 'So, that's why Dumbledore is bad?'_

The hat laughed, _'no, not quite. There is so much more. Now, what did that old hat tell you?'_

Harry thought for a moment before answering. _'It said that Hermione is not who she thinks she is.'_ He stopped for a moment before adding:_ 'Do you know what it meant?' _

_ 'Unfortunately I do. Do you think you can arrange a quick get-together? I think it's time I say hello to your friends.'_

"So what are we doing again?" Draco asked with a frown. The three kids were sitting in one of the Slytherin guest chambers. It was slightly smaller than the dorm rooms and had only one bed instead of four. Other than that it looked the same.

"I don't know actually," the raven haired boy said with a shrug. "It just said it wanted to meet you."

"Harry you do know you are talking about a book right?" Hermione asked him slightly concerned, making the boy roll his eyes at her.

"Really? I didn't notice," he answered sarcastically. "It answers when you write to it." He took the quell, which was lying on the floor where they were seated, and started writing.

_'They're here. What now?'_

Hermione gasped while Draco just stared in shock as words formed right under Harry's words. _'Grate, hold on.'_ With that the pages in the book started flipping fast on its own. Light started to flow out of the book like water drowning them. Soon they were surrounded in pure white as they were sitting in a place that seemed to go on forever.

"Hello," they all jumped onto their feet as they heard the voice coming from behind them. It was slightly deep, making it obvious that it was a grown up man who had spoken, but it also seemed oddly familiar. As they turned they came face to face with a raven haired man. The man had glasses over his emerald green eyes which shined just as much as the broad smile that covered his face. "Harry, Draco, 'Mione," he addressed them. "Let me introduce myself; I'm Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters today, but only because they're so short ;)<strong>

**Review pretty please? :3 **  
><strong>See you in a few days ;)<strong>


End file.
